


拉伸和劈叉

by Fiona0707



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 克拉克看着布鲁斯锻炼，他问布鲁斯能不能劈个叉。





	拉伸和劈叉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stretches and Splits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061933) by [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus). 



克拉克在蝙蝠洞里倚着电脑控制台，看着布鲁斯训练。他穿着来的时候穿上的超人制服，布鲁斯套着运动裤，没穿上衣。布鲁斯正 _试着_ 完成一个单手倒立伏地挺身[1]，他感觉到克拉克的目光在他后背上梭巡，这让他出汗更多。在布鲁斯弯曲胳膊伏低身体时，一颗汗珠沿着他的脊背滚落下来。这是第二十五个伏地起身，至少还需要做二十五个。但这只是因为他想提早结束锻炼，通常情况下他做的次数比这多得多，大概多出三倍。此外，他目前蜷在背后的那只手臂也需要锻炼。

他手臂发力把身体向上推，克拉克清了清嗓子，布鲁斯抬头望向他，眉毛扬了起来。克拉克双手抱臂，左脚踝交叉放在右脚之前，“干嘛？”布鲁斯边弯曲胳膊边说。

克拉克推开电脑控制台，双手垂下来放在身体两侧。他舔了舔嘴唇回答道，“我只是想知道——”布鲁斯再次发力推回去，“你能劈叉吗？”

他的问题让布鲁斯停了下来，仍然用一只胳膊撑着自己，眉头紧锁，“什么？”

克拉克耸耸肩，另一滴汗珠从布鲁斯背上流淌下来，克拉克用目光追随着它的轨迹，“好吧，我知道你柔韧性很好，”他嘴角勾起一个揶揄地笑，“我当然知道你柔韧性很好，”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，他轻笑出声，“但我觉得我从没见过你劈叉。”

“你想看我劈一个，为什么？”布鲁斯一边继续做着伏地挺身，一边问道。

克拉克又耸了耸肩，“因为好奇？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，双手上推，同时往后仰倒，双脚落地。这过程中他的脊背弓出漂亮的弧度，双手施力回复到站立状态。他知道克拉克有多喜欢看到他那样做，并因为克拉克现在看着他的表情而笑了起来，克拉克双眼瞪得圆圆的，口水都快流出来了。布鲁斯真的很喜欢招惹克拉克，这也是他要用这个劈叉的鬼事情来逗弄克拉克的唯一原因。

他坐在地上，蜷起左腿，把光裸的左脚搭在右腿的大腿上，他通过用指尖触碰右侧脚趾来拉伸，然后换了一条腿，如法炮制。布鲁斯做完拉伸动作，把双腿伸直放在身前。“克拉克？”克拉克的目光锁在他身上，“我当然可以劈叉，”话音刚落，布鲁斯慢慢地分开双腿——他知道这会把克拉克逼疯的——劈成了一条直线。

克拉克迅速做出反应，他跪趴在地，爬到布鲁斯身边，撷取他的嘴唇。他抓住布鲁斯两条岔开的腿，在布鲁斯试图合上它们时把它们按在原位。“老天，我真喜欢你这么柔韧，太辣了。”克拉克又亲了亲他，低哼着舔吻布鲁斯的唇瓣。

布鲁斯微微挣脱，当他试图抽离的时候，克拉克的吻转移到他脖颈上，手依然按着他的双腿，“克拉克，我真的不想在劈叉的时候硬起来。”

他能感觉到贴着他脖子的笑容，“为什么不想？”克拉克俯下身，用一只手托住他的股腹沟，轻轻揉搓。

“因为，”他情难自抑地喘息着，他能感觉他在克拉克手掌下越来越硬，“因为很不舒服，”克拉克的手压得更紧了，布鲁斯再次呻吟起来。“求你，克拉克，”他呼吸急促地恳求，克拉克终于松开了他。布鲁斯立刻双腿缠上克拉克的腰，克拉克抱起他，把他抬到简易床铺上，“我就知道你想看我那么做是居心叵测。”

克拉克轻轻地把他放在小床上，然后爬到他身上，“不，我是真的很好奇你能不能做到。让我兴奋只是额外的福利。”他沿着布鲁斯的胸膛一路烙下亲吻，到达乳头时，他把那颗蓓蕾含在两齿之间，轻轻地咬了一口，激出布鲁斯小小的呻吟，他开始吮吸，照顾完这颗，又转向另一粒，同时他扯下了布鲁斯的运动裤，“没穿内裤，”克拉克带着愉悦笑了起来。

布鲁斯解释着，“不穿锻炼起来更方便。”

“嗯，我喜欢，”克拉克开始剥自己的超人制服，他觉得太费时间了，于是用上了超级速度，“你这儿还有润滑液吗？”

“在医疗室，”布鲁斯指出。这不太必要，克拉克在布鲁斯身受重伤的时候出现在那里的次数远比布鲁斯记录中的多。

克拉克用超级速度带回了一瓶润滑液。他把它放在一边，再次吻上布鲁斯的胸部，慢慢地一路向下，当他到达目的地时，他的舌头自下而上长长地舔舐着布鲁斯的阴茎，布鲁斯发出低吟；在克拉克嘴唇包住他龟头时，他再次呻吟出声。布鲁斯和克拉克在一起之后，他迅速了解到的一件事就是氪星人，或者至少他的氪星人，没有咽反射。

克拉克把整根都深深地含进他滚烫的口腔里，包裹着，吞咽着，布鲁斯往后仰头，发出一声长长的呻吟。感觉太棒了，和克拉克在一起总是这么棒。克拉克开始上下摆动他的头，脸颊因吸吮而凹陷，在每次向下动作时让布鲁斯插进他的喉咙。布鲁斯把一只手埋进克拉克头发里，握拳用力抓着，“要是……要是你继续这么做，我就要射在你嘴里了。”克拉克哼哼着给出了准许，布鲁斯呻吟出声，“克拉克，”他叹息着说。

克拉克停了下来，朝他微笑，“好吧，没事。不是这次。”他爬回去覆在布鲁斯身体上，亲吻他的嘴唇，舌头伸进布鲁斯嘴里，让他尝尝自己的味道。克拉克晃动臀部，他们的阴茎互相摩擦着。最后，克拉克结束了这个吻，“但下次我要让你仅仅是把鸡巴伸进我喉咙里就射得一塌糊涂。”

布鲁斯气喘吁吁。克拉克很清楚自己在做什么，他用布鲁斯的爱意对他说着下流话。他狡黠地笑了笑，然后起身抓起那管润滑油。他把液体涂抹在手指上，用食指在布鲁斯褶皱的入口周围摩挲着。“克拉克，你最好速度快点，”

“哦别这样，布鲁斯，”一根手指破开他绷紧的臀肉，引得布鲁斯低低地喘息起来，“你是蝙蝠侠，我知道你能坚持下去，”第二根手指滑入前一根和布鲁斯的内壁之间，“承认吧，甜心，”布鲁斯张开嘴试图反驳这个昵称，但克拉克吻了他，截住了他的话。然后克拉克对着他的嘴唇低语，继续着他刚才的发言，“你就是想要我又大又热的鸡巴插进你屁股里。”

布鲁斯重重阖上眼帘，把头往后一仰，要不是克拉克紧紧攥着他的老二堵住了它，他就射出来了。“你他妈在逗我，”布鲁斯粗粝地说，缓缓睁开了眼睛，“老天，我真高兴之前说服你在做爱的时候说脏话。”

“你给出的反应才是真正拍板成交的原因，”克拉克一边说，一边抽出手指，润滑他自己的阴茎，“我就是无法忘怀它对你的影响有多大，”他对准了那个入口，吻着布鲁斯，“那永远也看不厌，”说完，他慢慢地把自己推了进去，插到底部之后，再绵长而缓慢的抽出，“天啊，你总是又热又紧，一定都是因为锻炼。”

布鲁斯轻笑出声，双腿像先前一样再次缠上克拉克的腰，“一定是，”他轻柔地吻着他说。

克拉克开始动了，最开始缓慢地进出着，等他感觉布鲁斯准备好了承受更多，他便开始加速，变得稍稍粗暴，布鲁斯喜欢这样。克拉克总是知道如何让布鲁斯感觉良好，知道他喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。这个人比任何人都了解他。布鲁斯把克拉克拽进一个热切的吻里，但由于两个人都剧烈喘息着，这一吻没有持续很久。克拉克将一只手伸进他和布鲁斯身体之间，包裹住布鲁斯的阴茎，伴着他的抽插及时爱抚撸动。克拉克已经临近高潮，但他希望布鲁斯能先释放。克拉克总是确保布鲁斯是那个先高潮的人。

布鲁斯又一次抓紧了克拉克的头发，把克拉克拉下来，嘴唇触碰着对方，他们喘息得太激烈了，没办法好好接个吻，但布鲁斯想要唇舌相触，“克拉克，我要射了。”

“射吧，布鲁斯，”克拉克在他唇边低语着，“射吧，”布鲁斯射了，放开了他的自我控制，白浊溅上克拉克的手和胸口。他在销魂蚀骨的快感中大声吟叫着，保持着双眼睁开，因为他知道克拉克喜欢在他高潮时看着他的眼睛。克拉克又插了几次，也到达了顶峰，滚烫的精液冲刷过布鲁斯的甬道，布鲁斯在被灌满的快感中再次呻吟，而克拉克再次吻上他的唇瓣。

克拉克平复下来，他轻柔地抽出然后滚到一旁，把布鲁斯拉近他身边，因为小床上没有太多空间。布鲁斯伸手够到旁边的柜台，拿出里面的毯子盖住他们俩，把头靠在克拉克肩膀上，“我觉得你以后不能再看我锻炼了，你看着我什么都完不成。”

克拉克笑出声，布鲁斯置于他胸口的手掌能感受到他胸膛的震动，“如果你让我继续看着你，我保证不会在每一次你锻炼的时候都和你做爱。”

布鲁斯没有马上回应，表示他在考虑。他其实不需要思考答案，他已经决定好要说什么了，但他喜欢逗弄克拉克，“行吧，”他最后说。

克拉克把鼻子埋进布鲁斯发间，轻轻啄着他的头顶，“谢谢你，”他低声说。

布鲁斯吻了稳他的肩膀作为回应，“我们在这里休息一会儿，然后我真的需要在晚上出门之前继续完成我之前的训练，今晚我得对付毒藤女。”

克拉克哼哼着，“也许你会被泼上爱情荷尔蒙。”

布鲁斯禁不住笑了，“别指望了，”克拉克大笑着，把他抱得更紧。

 

 

 

[1]单手倒立伏地挺身(one handed handstand pushup)，如字面所示就是一只手背在身后，用单手倒立，然后弯曲胳膊挺举自己的锻炼方式


End file.
